This invention relates to an output station for a reproducing apparatus and in praticular to a copy stacking tray of a multimode reproducing apparatus.
In the reproduction art it has frequently been found advantageous to be able to produce copies of original documents of varying size. For example, in addition to reproducing letter size 81/2.times.11 inch originals and legal size 81/2.times.14 inch originals it frequently is desirable to reproduce oversize original documents and particularly documents up to a size of 14.times.18 inches. While it has been desired to faithfully reproduce oversized original documents, it has also frequently been desired to be able to reduce in magnification an oversized original to a letter size copy.
While the desires of reproducing original documents have been many, so have the output capabilities also been many. It has of course been traditional to collect in an output tray multiple copies of regular or legal size documents. It has also been desired to be able to collect multiple pages of a multiple page document so that collated sets of the copied original documents are obtained.